THS DGrayMan Meets High School
by Fou-Chan
Summary: Lavi, Allen, and Yuu come to the year 2008, and meet up with two girls... A story about how they get home. Rated T for bad words! *Discontinued*


Fou: Hello, my first story! This is a D.Gray-Man story where Lavi, Kanda, and Allen come to our time in High school!

Rachel: I'm the Co-writer! And there is ninjas in my soup! 

Fou: WTF Rachel...

Rachel: I donno.

Fou: Anyway, neither of us own anything from D.Gray-Man, if I did Lenalee would be dead.

�

* * *

�

THS- Chapter One

Standing around Komui's desk was the trio, Lavi, Yuu, and Allen.

The said hyper purple haired scientist was behind the desk talking, "Okay you three have to go yo our base in america, all of the workers there have disappeared and we need you to investigate."Yuu let out an angered sigh folding his arms over his chest and looking away from his now chatting partners. Soon the group headed out taking the gondola to the ship that would take them to their mission. As they boarded the world around them faded into a different area, a High-School. 

Lavi looked around and stated, "Um...I think we are in the wrong place..." 

Yuu grunted and mouthed, "No duh stupid."

--Inside the School--

Two eighteen year old girl walked inside the halls chatting. One girl had hair that went down to her elbows and bangs that ended at her shoulders in a dark brownish blackish blonde color. She was taller then the other girl at 6 foot and had blue eyes with green specks and centers. The other girl had very curly shoulder length brown blonde hair and blue eyes. 

The tall girl spoke up, " Ne Rachel, maybe they might destroy my car!" She had a almost whine tone but laughed afterward showing she was kidding.

The other girl, Rachel replied laughing slightly, "Chloe...Only Lavi and maybe Kanda would do that." The two opened a door and head up a set of stairs that lend into a open area, that at one end the boys stood looking around very confused. The taller girl, Chloe pulled at her friends sleeve holding a very confused and amazed expression on her face.

"Uh...Rachel am I crazy or... Is that Lavi-kun, Allen-kun, and Kanda-San?" Chloe asked looking very confused at the fact she just brought up. Rachel, holding the same expression as her friend nodded and the two rushed over to the trio and a blinking brunette held up a drawing even with Lavi's face, who was very confused at the fact two random girls had walked up to them. Chloe blinked realizing that she was not dreaming and pinched her self to test that fact. Trying to the squeak in pain Chloe rubbed the place where her nails dug into her skin. During this the three boys just watched Chloe in amusement in wonder, only soon Allen Spoke up.

"Way I ask who you two are and where we are?" He asked in his polite tone. 

Rachel looked up from Chloe to reply, "Well your at Tillicum HighSchool and I'm Rachel. My idiot of a friend here is Ch-" The girl was cut off by an angered Chloe.

"I'm not an idiot Rachel!" She yelled then turned to the boys bowing an saying in Japanese, "Watashi no name WA Kuroi desu." She grinned with a somewhat smirk as the three boys understood what she said and Rachel looked confused and to answer her unasked question the girl replied, "I just told them my name in Japanese." Rachel made an 'oh' noise and Chloe turned back to the boys, pinching herself again, not believing what she saw. 

Allen blinked and Lavi who was watching Chloe pinch herself with worry said, " Neva' heard that before, is the innocence here? And you, stop pinching yourself!"

Chloe nodded stopping with the pain inflicting on her arm and said, "Okay, I don't think there is any innocence here. Nor are there any akuma or exorcists. Sorry." During this she had to remember not to call any of the boys by their names since, they never told her them.

Yuu rose an eyebrow and asked in his own rude tone, "And even if you don't have these things you know about them?" Allen at this time was walking toward a moving car amazed by it and as Rachel was about to reply spotted him.

She cupped her hands and placed them over her mouth yelling, Stay away from that! It'll crush you!" Allen stopped feet away from the car just as it passes him and turned around to face his partners and the two girls. 

Both girls and Lavi sighed in relief and Yuu just sighed muttering, "Should have been run over..." Chloe palmed her forehead and asked, even if she knew the answer, " So what are your guys names? We told you ours." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'm Allen Walker" Allen said starting the list with his polite tone.

Lavi went next grinning his silly grin and saying, "I'm Lavi!" He had a cheerful tone and Chloe and Rachel were having fangirl moments as he said this.

"Kanda" Said the dark haired one in his, rude I hate you all tone. 

Lavi cut in leaning on Yuu's shoulder, "His name is really Yuu Kanda!" He said grinning as Yuu started to draw mugen a vein throbbing on his forehead. 

"Kanda-San please don't kill Lavi-kun." Chloe said using a fake cute innocent tone. Lavi nodded in agreement and a sighing Yuu put mugen away. 

Then Chloe remembered something that she had forgotten in the short time they ran into the boys, "Hey, Rachel didn't we need to get to my house?" 

The lighter haired girl sighed in amusement at her friends forgetfulness, "We do but what about these three we can't just leave them her... We should find a place for them to stay.

Chloe nodded and adjusted her bag, " Well you are coming over we can sneak them in then plan what to do." 

Lavi looked confused an asked, " What are you two scheming about?"

Rachel looked to Chloe who replied, "Well how about we say your not saposta' be here, your in about 200 years in the future right now. So until you can return home best stay with us. Is that okay?" She had a fake innocent understanding voice as she said this, to get them to understand what was needed. 

Lavi and Allen nodded. Yuu was a different story, " Why should we do what you say! Hum? We just met you two!" Rachel raised a brow and snapped. 

In a flash Chloe had Yuu in a grappling pin that she could brake his arm in during this she smirked saying, "Got you Kanda-San!" She had a sing song voice. 

Allen had a surprised look and for a moment Lavi hod dark lines of fear in his expression but changed to a cheerful expression as he cheered, " Go girl pin him!"

Chloe sweatdroped and muttered, "You know Lavi-kun, Kanda-San is going to kill you for saying that..." Lavi just shrugged in response getting a sigh from the brunette.

Randomly, or not so Rachel cheered, " Well lets head OUT!" Chloe started to push Yuu forward then let go grabbing his hand and starting to drag him.

Lavi just had to say something about this, "No fair Yuu!" He whined taking Chloe's other hand and walking next to her.

Allen and Rachel blinked looked at each other and followed, "I feel sorry for her..." Allen muttered and Rachel nodded in agreement with his words.

�

* * *

Fou: Yay The first part of the day is down whats going to happen next?

Rachel: We know!

Fou: No duh...

Rachel:P

Lavi:...

Fou: Lavi! Glomps

Rachel: And we wonder how Chloe represents you.�

Fou: Che Turns away

Everyone but Fou: ...?

Fou: Anyway! R&R and maybe try to draw us, we would love that! 10 reviews and the next chapter will be up!�


End file.
